


you should see me in a crown

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Badass Women, Crossover, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/F, F/M, The Friendship We Deserved, This is Purely for My Own Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: When Felicity needs help with a Smoak Tech project, she calls two other women she knows can help.aka I indulge myself by writing Felicity, Lena, and Zari hanging out because it's the friendship we deserved
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to my entirely self-indulgent little crossover fic. I don't know exactly when this takes place, around Legends S4 but also it's established Supercorp so you know we're already in a clowning timeline. But the idea that these women are technically on the same earth after Crisis means that I couldn't NOT write this because they're all my loves. 
> 
> It's been ages since I wrote Lena and I haven't written Zari past a singular one-shot so I hope the characterisation is okay. Let me know if you enjoy by leaving a kudos and/or comment and remember to keep supporting BLM by using the resources at https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

For Felicity, she doesn’t think twice about who it is she asks to come and help her when a Smoak Tech project has her and her entire team stumped.

She’s known Lena since before they were the significant others of two of the most famous heroes on Earth-Prime. Lena was in the first year of her undergrad at MIT when Felicity was finishing her masters and despite the age gap, the two connected there. It’s hard to not learn of the other ‘prodigy’ level brains when you’re constantly being paraded around like a show goat by your respective departments. Felicity has always liked the younger woman and has kept an eye on her career until they met again in one of the annual ‘oh crap the world is ending’ get-togethers.

Their acquaintance has turned into friendship in the years since then, founded on a mutual respect for each other’s intelligence but developing into a love and appreciation for the people that they both are. Kara’s ability to fly means that they often enjoy a girl’s night together, lamenting the difficulties of running tech empires whilst supporting a superhero partner. They’re often also joined by Iris, the three of them forming quite the trio.

So, calling Lena when she runs into an issue with the project is a no brainer. She knows her friend will be able to provide a new perspective, help her to see it from a new angle.

It’s the second person she calls that is slightly more obscure.

“Zari? As in on Sara’s team of time travelers Zari?” Oliver asks her when she tells him about the idea one evening. The husband and wife are stood around the island in the mansion they call home, their teenage son doing his homework with assistance from Oliver’s mother at the breakfast table on the other side of the room.

“Yup! It won’t be too hard to get hold of her, I have a direct line through to Gideon. She’s from the future, Oliver, she knows all of this cool stuff about tech that hasn’t even been invented yet. If she wasn’t zooming through time, I’d be trying to hire her.” Felicity grins, practically bouncing on her toes at the thought of getting to work with her fellow hacker again. They’ve teamed up a couple of times when their respective superhero teams have gotten together to work on something and the experience is something that’s stuck with the blonde. Zari’s position as a time traveler is fascinating and her perspective on tech is equally so. Felicity has been dying to pick her brain and she thinks this project might be the perfect opportunity.

“Well then, it sounds like a perfect idea, babe.” Oliver smiles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he passes her before heading to the stove, and Felicity smiles smugly, nodding her head in agreement.

She’s excited.

* * *

Zari is slightly confused when Gideon relays the message to her.

She missed Felicity’s initial call because she was helping Nate scoop out his dad’s office at the Time Bureau. It’s been a crazy few weeks, what with them picking up Charlie in England in the 80s and everything going on at the Bureau.

Zari’s head is spinning with thoughts about the timeline, as well as how her relationships on the Waverider appear to be shifting. She has no idea what’s going on between her and Nate and she has even less of a clue when it comes to Charlie.

The fact that she’s wearing Amaya’s face really doesn’t help. Zari felt an intense connection to the woman from Zambesi and she misses her awfully, so to see Charlie wearing her face and flirting with her… it’s a lot to take in.

So the idea of getting away from it all for a few days to escape to present-day Star City and bury herself in a tech project? She’s all for it.

“Hey, Sara? Can I take the jump ship for a few days?” Zari questions as she approaches where the captain is standing talking to Ava at the main console.

“Where are you going?” Sara questions with a frown as she turns to look at her. Zari sighs, shuffling a little on her feet when the Captain looks at her concernedly.

“Felicity asked me to help her with a project for her company? She thinks I can help her over a roadblock she’s been struggling with.” Zari explains and Sara’s face morphs into shock for a moment before she schools it. Zari knows it’s probably weird for her, the team in Star City are far more Sara’s friends than anyone else’s, but Zari has really gotten on with Felicity when they’ve interacted and she’s excited about helping her.

“Oh, of course, you okay by yourself?” Sara questions and Zari chuckles with a shake of her head. Sara’s quite the overprotective captain, she very much believes in the team always doing things in at least pairs. It’s a good idea but Zari can handle herself for a few days in Star City.

“It’s Star City 2018, not Star City 2040.” She quips, but it just gains her confused looks from both Sara and Ava.

“What does that mean?” Ava questions with a deep frown and Zari freezes, her eyes widening.

“Just a little future humor. So I’m good to go then?” She covers quickly with a smile. Ava still frowns, regarding Zari quizzically, but Sara smiles with a nod.

“Of course. Tell Felicity I say hi and that we need to catch up soon.” The captain tells her and Zari smiles, nodding her head as she turns to leave the bridge.

“Will do! I’ll see you in a few days!” She calls over her shoulder, excited about getting away for a few days and concentrating on nothing but tech.

* * *

Lena gets the request through a text.

She’s working long hours in the L-Corp lab, her brain concentrated on a project of her own. It’s not until there’s the telltale whoosh of a cape and the sound of Kara landing a few feet away that Lena even notices the time or how long she’s been working.

“What are you still doing here, Miss Luthor? It’s 3 am.” Kara’s voice sounds and Lena smiles at the smirk she can hear in it, turning to see her girlfriend stood in her superhero suit with her hands on her hips in her typical pose. Looking back towards her computer, she saves her work and shuts it down, knowing she’s not going to get any more work done.

“You only just finished work yourself, Supergirl.” Lena counteracts with a smile of her own as she stands from the stall and makes her way over to Kara. The blonde smiles at her tenderly in the way that makes Lena’s stomach whoosh, tugging her gently towards her to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“True. What do you say to both of us heading home and not doing any work?” Kara smiles once they pull back, both of them humming contently as satisfaction at being in each other’s presence after respective long days sets into their bones.

“Hmm, sounds perfect.” Lena smiles, squeezing Kara’s shoulder before she collects her stuff. She frowns at the notifications on her phone, most of them texts from Kara reminding her to eat dinner and about how excited she is to finish at the DEO but there’s one from Felicity that has her raising an eyebrow.

“You okay?” Kara asks after Lena doesn’t respond for a while and Lena blinks, turning back to look at Kara with a small smile.

“Yeah, it’s um… just a text from Felicity. She wants my help with a project.” She explains, throwing her other stuff into her bag and looping it over her shoulder.

“Like over the phone or…?” Kara questions, her brow furrowing and the telltale crinkle appearing on her forehead. It makes Lena smile and she reaches out to entwine their fingers, looking down at the phone she holds in her other hand to properly decipher the message from her friend.

“She says it’d be best if I can get out there. I suppose I can. It might help to take my brain off of this for a few days, come back to it with a new perspective. She’s asked Zari to help too.”

“That sounds like fun. Want me to fly you over in the morning?” Kara grins excitedly and Lena smiles affectionately.

“I’ll work out the details with her at a more reasonable time but yes please, darling.” She tells her girlfriend appreciatively, standing on her toes to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Like Felicity’s not also up at 3 am.” Kara snorts and Lena frowns, shaking her head as she follows her girlfriend out the door to finally head home and get some rest.

* * *

Both women make it to Star City the next day, Zari landing in the jump ship before setting the program to send it back to the Waverider and Lena landing Supergirl Express (as Felicity refers to it).

Zari has an amazing two days.

She was right, working on Felicity’s project is exactly the distraction she needs from what’s happening on the Waverider and everything going on with Charlie. Working with Felicity and Lena is such an enriching experience, the three of them work so well together, their ideas bouncing off each other and each of them bringing something different to the table. They work quickly but efficiently and within two days, the project is ready to be handed off to Felicity’s team with instructions ready on how to develop it into something market-ready.

The intellectual stimulus isn’t the only thing that Zari finds herself appreciating though. She already knew she got on with Felicity and Lena but working with them on a project not related to the annual end of the world threat reveals a lot about the two women that Zari connects to.

Felicity is unrelentingly bubbly. It’s something Zari has picked up on before but it’s clearer now. Whenever they hit a snag and Zari and Lena find themselves frustrated, Felicity has an encouraging smile or a reassuring speech that reignites their motivation. She’s funny, always armed with a quip or a pun, that she sees her own humor in, albeit slightly less sarcastic than Zari’s.

Lena is far softer than the hard exterior she presents to the world. She and Felicity clearly have an established dynamic but the brunette takes time to make sure Zari feels included, smiling at her in every pause and break of work. She’s less overtly comedic than Felicity but she pulls out a witty remark with sparkling eyes and a proud smirk far often than Zari would’ve thought.

When they reach the end of the project, Zari finds herself a little sad that her time with the two women is coming to an end. She’s felt lighter in the past two days than she has in months, so she’s extremely grateful when Felicity suggests celebrating their success with a drink at a bar that she happens to know serves excellent virgin cocktails.

Felicity and Lena share a bottle of wine (and then another) whilst Zari works her way through the bar’s extensive and very impressive list of non-alcoholic cocktails. She’s nursing an excellent virgin raspberry mojito when the conversation slips into what it’s like to be the partner of one of the world’s most famous heroes.

“I can’t speak for Lena and Kara but I don’t know, with Oliver and me it’s always just felt natural. I’m not saying we don’t have to work, all relationships take work, but it’s the fact that we always want to work at it that’s the indicator for me.” Felicity shrugs, a tender smile on her face as she talks and Lena nods in agreement with a smile of her own. 

“I agree. God knows Kara can drive me crazy. She’s reckless and thinks she’s more invincible than she actually is...”

“Feel you hard on that one,” Felicity interjects, pointing towards Lena with a snort and the women share a look before both of them laugh with affectionate shakes of their heads.

“But at the end of the day, I love her with everything in me. She’s kind and funny and so, so silly, but she looks at me in a way no one else ever has before.” Lena finishes with a dorky smile Zari never would have associated with the CEO who’s publicly known for her icy façade. It’s entirely adorable though and Zari feels privileged to be one of the people Lena feels comfortable enough to be herself around.

“Like you’re just you?” Zari presses with a small smile, unable to stop the images of Charlie flooding into her mind. The way the shapeshifter sees right through her, knows who Zari is to her core, and tries to encourage that out of her in the way that only she seems to know how… she can’t help but compare.

“Exactly.” Lena smiles, blinking for a moment before a blush covers her cheeks and she takes another long swig of her wine.

“It’s the same with Oliver. When I’m with him, I feel like who I am is good enough.” Felicity states simply, the words rolling off her tongue as if as easy as breathing, and Zari smiles softly. 

“That’s kind of beautiful actually.” She comments with a small but pleasant frown and both Felicity and Lena laugh.

“Even scientists have their moments,” Lena smirks, quirking an eyebrow at Zari over her wine and the totem wielder freezes just for a moment. There’s a reason Lena’s plastered all over magazines and Zari’s certainly not immune to the power she exudes.

“Just because we’re women of logic, doesn’t mean we don’t get to be sappy every now and again. Though, if I’m being honest, Oliver’s the sappier one of the two of us.” Felicity laughs, her eyes sparkling over her glass of wine and Zari finds herself chuckling with a frown.

“Weirdly, that tracks. Don’t tell him I said that, I’ve got enough problems, I don’t need to add an arrow being thrust through a less essential organ to that list.” Zari winces, thinking of the brooding archer Felicity calls her husband. She can tell he’s a bit of a softie under that shell, but she also knows he’s the kind of guy who would never admit it to someone outside of his most inner circle. 

“I think it’s important though, when you work a job as stressful as all of ours, that you have someone who’s understanding and supportive of that. Someone who knows what you need when you’ve had a bad day.” Lena adds with a smile and a shrug, her expression gaining a slightly wistful look. Zari resists the urge to fake vomit at the sight. She actually thinks Lena and Kara are totally adorable, but she’s never been one to linger too much on the sentimental.

There’s no time for it where she’s from.

“Oh, I came home the other week to the sweetest thing. Oliver knew I’d been in meetings with investors all day and was absolutely run off my feet doing Team Arrow stuff in between it all. He always drops off food and checks in with my assistant to make sure that I’ve eaten it but when I got home, he was teaching William how to make hot cocoa exactly the way I like it. The look on his little face when I told him I loved it, made me melt.” Felicity chuckles, a maternal affection painting her face as she thinks of her husband and son. It makes Zari smile, even as the memory of Charlie handing her a perfectly blended hot chocolate and doughnut at the end of a long mission the other day fights its way to the front of her mind.

She forces herself to ignore it, taking a sip of the sugary drink in front of her with a sarcastic smirk. “William’s little face, or Oliver’s?” She questions with a raised eyebrow to the blonde and Felicity laughs, tilting her head in a _touché_ motion.

“Kara runs the best bubble baths. She’s got it down to an absolute art. And have you ever had your shoulders rubbed by a Kryptonian? It’s the greatest massage in the world.” Lena practically groans as she speaks, her mind clearly on the feeling of her superhuman girlfriend’s hands. Not that Zari can blame her, she bets that’s an experience and a half.

“Lord even just a good hug though when you’ve been run off your feet? Feels like an absolute dream.” Felicity sighs and Zari smiles as she looks between the two women. It’s actually really nice to hear them talk about their partners like this. Zari knows they do a lot to support their superhero significant others, sacrificing time and effort to help them with their crusades. Zari herself knows the fear that can grip you as you watch a loved one face a battle you’re not sure they’ll come back from, so to hear the ways in which that support and trust is reflected back by Oliver and Kara is heart-warming.

Zari also can’t help the way her mind wanders to her own team. The way Sara will lean into Ava when her girlfriend arrives after a long mission, leaving her captain persona behind as she allows herself to be cared for. The way Ray will make sure Mick’s beer intake is normal and not a reaction to something that’s happened. How Nate will make sure Ray looks after himself too after checking on everyone else. How Charlie will sit with Zari as she plays MarioKart until 3 in the morning, annoying her to no end but helping to take her mind off of the mission and her fears.

“Kara has a habit of floating me around when I’m tired.” Lena suddenly states with a small blush covering her cheeks. It tears Zari’s mind from her own thoughts and she and Felicity share a look before they both dissolve into light laughter with Lena following shortly.

“That’s adorable.” Zari assures her, shaking her head affectionately as the charming image plants itself in her mind.

The women continue to chat for a few hours, Felicity and Lena making it through another bottle of wine. By the time they decide to call it a night and Zari texts Sara to ask her to send the jump ship so she can get back to the Waverider, her companions are reaching the tired stage of their drunkenness. Felicity is telling them both that they certainly need to meet up and do some more ‘badass tech stuff’ at a later date which both Zari and Lena agree to, when Oliver and Kara arrive at the bar.

“Good girls’ night?” Oliver questions with a polite smile to both Lena and Zari as he wraps an arm around his wife. Felicity frowns before a drowsy smile spreads dopily across her face.

“Great girls’ night.” She replies as she leans back into her husband, making him chuckle a reveal a small part of that soft interior Felicity was talking about earlier.

“You tired?” Oliver chuckles as he bends to press a kiss to the top of her head and Felicity groans, turning her face into the fabric of his shirt.

“Hmm? Yeah.” She mumbles and Oliver laughs, his face painted with adoration as he looks down at the babbling blonde.

“Come on, let’s go home.” He whispers softly, urging her out of her chair and tucking her safely under his arm when she stumbles a little.

“Bye guys, thank you again for your help and a lovely night.” She smiles at Zari and Lena and Zari feels her heart glow with affection for her new friend. She waves with a small smile, looking over to where Lena is leaning into Kara in a similar way to Felicity and Oliver.

“Bye Felicity.” The brunette calls and Oliver smiles politely at them all, raising the hand that isn’t wrapped around his wife in farewell before he starts to guide Felicity out the bar.

“Do you ever think about what it would be like to fly?” Zari hears Felicity ponder as they walk away, sparking an amused grin on both Zari and Oliver’s faces.

“Kara’s carried you places numerous times.” He tells her patiently but Felicity just huffs, shaking her head.

“I know but just like, whenever you wanted, just take off. I think that’s so cool.” Felicity continues, her voice trailing off as Oliver urges her out of the bar and towards his car with an amused smirk.

“You okay, babe?” Kara asks, drawing Zari’s attention back to the other couple at the table. In the time Zari was looking at Felicity and Oliver leaving, Kara has tugged Lena’s hair out of the bun it was in and is scratching her fingers across her scalp soothingly.

“Hmm, just tired. Been a long day.” Lena hums, clearly leaning into the feeling. Zari watches the conflict pass across Kara’s face and a small crinkle appears in her forehead as she frowns.

“You sure you can handle the flight? We can just get a hotel room.” The Kryptonian offers but Lena just chuckles, shaking her head as she turns to look up at her girlfriend.

“You’re the one who does all the work when it comes to flying, darling. I’m glorified luggage.” The CEO quips, a smirk on her face and that turns Kara’s frown into a smile, shaking her head amusedly.

“But you’re such pretty luggage.” The blonde whispers as she bends to gently kiss Lena and Zari turns away, feeling like she’s intruding.

“Hmm.” Lena hums as Kara pulls away, clearing her throat and straightening her posture as she smiles a little awkwardly at Zari. She then lets out an involuntary yawn before shaking her head with a self-deprecating expression and turning back to Kara. “Take me home? I want to sleep in our bed.”

“You got it.” Kara tells her softly, helping her up from her chair.

“Bye Zari.” Lena waves and Zari smiles, waving at them both as they make their way out the bar.

“Bye Lena.” Left alone, she gathers her stuff, her phone having buzzed just before Oliver and Kara arrived to tell her that the jump ship is waiting for her around the corner. She smiles contently, following the directions Sara gave her to find her ride back to the Waverider.

She’s thinking through the past couple of days when a familiar figure suddenly appears in her path and she jumps, letting out a small scream. A familiar laugh exudes from the figure and Zari sighs with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh! Charlie! I didn’t know anyone was coming.” Zari sighs, forcing herself to sort her breathing out after the scare. The shapeshifter smirks in that usual cheeky way, bouncing to stand next to Zari as they continue on their way towards the jump ship which is just ahead.

“Sara said you’d be okay on your own but I wanted to make sure.” Charlie shrugs as if it’s the simplest thing in the world and Zari freezes.

“That’s actually kind of sweet.” She comments with a tilt of her head but Charlie just takes it in her stride with a bright smile.

“Well, I do have my moments, Z!” The shapeshifter grins, with a shrug, and Zari chuckles, trying to ignore the way her stomach flips. “Did you have some good tech days?”

“Yeah, it was really interesting. I’m glad Felicity asked for my help.” Zari smiles, thinking of how much fun she’s had and how much she’s learned and absorbed but in terms of tech and her relationship with both Lena and Felicity.

“Well, why shouldn’t she? You’re one of the best hackers I know.” Charlie shrugs her shoulders once more and Zari turns her head away, not wanting her to see the blush on her cheeks.

“Believe me, Felicity would be well above my level if she had been exposed to 2042 tech as much as I have.” Zari deflects just as they reach the jump ship. Charlie opens the door using the keys and they climb inside.

“Doesn’t make you any less awesome though.”

“I suppose not.”

“So, are you too tired, or are you up for a movie?” Charlie smirks as they settle into the seats and Zari smiles, thinking back to what Felicity and Lena were saying at the bar. A movie is one of her favorite ways to unwind and the fact that Charlie knows that has her head spinning.

“A movie sounds perfect.”

“Excellent, wanna share a blanket?” Charlie questions with a wiggle of her eyebrows and even though Zari reacts with a derisive look, the way her stomach flutters in response to the shapeshifter’s words speak otherwise.


End file.
